Six Moons After
by The Awesomeness of Moosey
Summary: Six Moons have passed. Lionpaw and Hollypaw are now warriors and Jaypaw is the new medicine cat. Riverclan drops hints for battle and a new litter of kits arrive.
1. A Joyful Morning

Synopsis

Six Moons have passed. Lionpaw and Hollypaw are now warriors and Jaypaw is the new medicine cat. Tensions run high as Leopardstar demands payment for long ago when RiverClan let ThunderClan shelter in their camp from the fire, and question what really happened to Hawkfrost, and how he ended up dead on their territory.

Chapter One: A Joyful Morning

Lionclaw padded into the clearing with a crimson robin dangling from his mouth. Sorreltail padded beside him, with her apprentice, Icepaw. Sorreltail carried a Grey squirrel, which she dropped into the fresh-kill pile. Icepaw proudly placed a large rabbit beside Sorreltail's squirrel.

"Good job." Sorreltail purred to her apprentice. "Check that the queens and elders have been fed and then get something for yourself."

Brightheart padded up with Foxpaw by her side. "Sorreltail, do you think our apprentices could practice some fighting moves together?"

"I don't know," Sorreltail glanced back at Icepaw. "We just went hunting"

"Can I? Please?" Icepaw begged.

"If you're sure."

"I am!"

"Okay." Sorreltail nodded to Brightheart. "We'll go."

As they left, Sorreltail rolled her eyes and said to Lionclaw, "Apprentices! Where does all their energy come from?"

Lionclaw purred in agreement. Hollywhisker bounded up to him. "Do you want to see Whitewing's kits?" she asked, her eyes shining brightly.

"Okay." Lionclaw shrugged. But he couldn't help but feel excited as he crossed the clearing towards the nursery.

Daisy and Squirrelflight were already in there, admiring the kits. Whitewing was beaming with happiness and Ashfur, the father, stood by, his chest swelling with pride.

Whitewing's two kits were tucked beside her. Jayfeather was nearby, his blue eyes staring at them, and Lionclaw wondered what his brother was thinking. Jayfeather then asked Whitewing gently, "What have you named them?"

"Well, the ash-colored tom is named Coalkit, and the pearlish-gray she-cat is Blizzardkit."

"They're beautiful." Daisypetal purred.

"I guess so." Lionclaw murmured.

Squirrelflight glanced up at him and let out a _mrrr _of laughter. "You were once that small, Lionclaw."

"What? Lionclaw was never small. When he was born he was as big as a badger. " Hollywhisker teased.

Lionclaw chose to ignore the comment. He thought that Coalkit looked strong and adventurous and yet Blizzardkit seemed to be the more sensible of the two. He soon found himself smiling in spite of himself. 


	2. Jealousy Consuming

Chapter 2: Jealousy Consuming 

Jayfeather sighed as his brother and sister padded out of the nursery to go out on the Sunhigh Patrol. He sometimes still wished that he could be a warrior, and wanted to yowl, _Why was I born blind?_

After awhile Squirrelflight left as well, with Daisy at her tail, to go get something to eat from the fresh-kill pile. Jayfeather's heart sank. He wanted to talk to his mother about his worries and how to handle his jealousy of Lionclaw and Hollywhisker.

He would have talked with Leafpool, but she was gone. She and Crowfeather had left two moons before, to go live as loners in a forest nearby.

He had begged StarClan to bring her back, but Bluestar and Spottedleaf had told him that her heart was with Crowfeather and she was following her destiny.

Jayfeather was brought back from his thoughts by Whitewing meowing, "I think that we're alright now, Jayfeather, the kits and I. You should go back to your den and get some sleep."

"Okay." Jayfeather couldn't help a yawn escape. "But first I'll bring some herbs to Firestar."

"Is he alright?" Ashfur asked, sitting up straighter.

"He just caught greencough." Jayfeather said reassuringly. "He's a strong cat, so I'm sure it'll pass soon. But there will be more sickness soon, I'm sure. Frost is starting to coat the ground lately."

When Jayfeather left the nursery, he was aware of everything in camp as clearly as if he could see it.

Squirrelflight and Daisy were crouched beside the fresh-kill pile, sharing a mocking bird, Mousefur and Longtail were gossiping outside of the Elder's Den, and Honeytail and Berrypelt were sharing tongues near the Highledge.

Jayfeather's pelt prickled with jealousy at Berrypelt's and Honeytail's closeness. The way her tail flicked and the light steps of her foot falls…but he shook his head as if he were climbing out of icy water.

This is exactly what had happened to Leafpool! She had let her emotions get the best of her, and now she was off in some other forest.

Jayfeather continued padding over towards Firestar's den, holding the leaf gently in his teeth. Honeytail called out to him, "Hey, Jayfeather!" He pretended he hadn't heard, but his heart soared at the sound of her sweet voice.


	3. The Prophecy

When Jayfeather reached Firestar's den, he poked his head in. From what he could tell from his leader's steady breathing, he was sleeping.

Jayfeather walked in cautiously, as not to wake Firestar. Jayfeather laid the herbs he had brought next to Firestar's mossy bedding.

Jayfeather sighed and turned to leave, but suddenly Firestar's breath became jerky and uneven.

Jayfeather spun around. _What's he dreaming about? _He wondered.

Maybe if he could see, he could help him. Jayfeather crouched down beside Firestar, their pelts brushing together. Jayfeather closed his eyes, and after time, his breathing slowed.

Suddenly, vast sparkling trees and undergrowth surrounded Jayfeather. Firestar stood a few tail-lengths away; his ears pricked forward eagerly, his eyes glittering with worry.

"Spottedleaf?" he called. "Bluestar? Yellowfang?"

Jayfeather wasn't exactly sure why, but he didn't want to be seen. He dove behind a bramble bush, out of sight.

Suddenly a shining tortoiseshell emerged from the trees and purred, "Do not worry, Firestar. I am here."

Behind her, Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Whitestorm appeared.

Whitestorm turned his gaze and stared fixedly at him for several moments, and he silently begged Whitestorm not to give his location away. Whitestorm didn't though, and Jayfeather breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Bluestar's eyes flashed, "Firestar, we have a prophecy that must be told."

Yellowfang stepped forward and spoke clearly,

"_White Ashes will save Thunder and River from meeting tooth and claw,_

_But a price will have to be paid."_

**What do you think? Think you've figured out that prophecy?**


	4. Complicated Love

Chapter Four- Complicated Love

Hollywhisker gulped down her squirrel at a ravenous speed, her whiskers twitching excitedly. Brambleclaw had just called out the names of the cats that were going to the Gathering.

She was going with Icepaw, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Cindercoat, Berrypelt, Mousetail, Graystripe, Honeytail, Sandstorm, Sorreltail, and Ferncloud.

When Hollywhisker was finished, she got up to her paws and stretched, sending a tremor down her spine.

"Hollywhisker!" Brambleclaw called, motioning for her to join the group of cats clustered near the camp entrance.

Hollywhisker trotted over to where her father and the rest of the cats waiting impatiently.

"Is that everyone?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Where's Firestar?" Mousetail asked worriedly.

"He's gotten green-cough." Graystripe explained to her. "So Brambleclaw will represent Thunderclan tonight."

Hollywhisker noticed Brambleclaw give the senior warrior a nod of gratitude and realized that Brambleclaw was relieved to see that Graystripe hadn't held a grudge against him for being chosen deputy.

"Okay, let's go." Brambleclaw said, turning to leave. Cindercoat glanced around. "Where's Jayfeather?"

Hollywhisker could sense Brambleclaw's pelt prickle with embarrassment when he realized that he had forgotten his own son.

"I'm here." Jayfeather said, emerging from his den and coming to stand beside her. Hollywhisker saw mixed emotions sparkling in Jayfeather's deep blue eyes. Was it Confusion? Worry? Curiousity?

Hollywhisker didn't have long to find out, because her brother padded over towards Graystripe and Brambleclaw.

Mousetail and Cindercoat fell back into step with her. "How do you feel about coming to your first Gathering as a warrior?" Cindercoat asked, her tail flicking happily.

Hollywhisker _would _have gone to her first Gathering as a warrior last moon, but she had gotten a raging fever and had to stay behind in Jayfeather's den.

"Well," Hollywhisker said, her paws tingling with excitement. "I'm a bit nervous."

"You'll be fine." Mousetail commented.

"I hope." Hollywhisker replied with an uneasy smile.

"You're going to be a great warrior." Said a voice from behind her.

Hollywhisker turned around to see Berrypelt. He smiled at her, and it sent a happy shiver from her nose to her tail-tip. She had never noticed Berrypelt this way before.

* * *

It could take a kit to see that his sister was in love, but it still stunned Jayfeather.

Slowly a smile started to form, as realization suddenly came to him.

If Hollywhisker and Berrypelt ended up together, then that meant that Honeytail would be open.

Suddenly, his conscious scolded him harshly. _You can't love her! You're a medicine cat!_

But deep down he fought his conscious. What about all the other cats who had experienced forbidden love? Bluestar and Oakheart, Graystripe and Silverstream, Stormfur and Brook, or Leafpool and Crowfeather?

But the one thought that he kept turning over in his head was, _How come Leafpool gets to go and leave him to take care of Thunderclan all by himself, while she's happily living with Crowfeather?_

He wanted to be with Honeytail so much that it hurt.


	5. Allegiances

_**ThunderClan Allegiances **_

**Leader-**Firestar- ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy-** Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat-** Jayfeather- silver tom with blue eyes

**Warriors-**

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

**Apprentice- **Foxpaw

Ashfur- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice-** Icepaw

Stormfur- dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Daisypetal-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Hazelheart- small gray and white she-cat

Mousetail- gray and white tom

Cindercoat- gray tabby she-cat

Honeytail- light brown tabby she-cat

Berrypelt-cream-colored tom

Hollywhisker- holly brown she-cat with green eyes

Lionclaw- golden-colored tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices-**

Icepaw: White she-cat with bright blue eyes

Foxpaw: Reddish-brown tom with green eyes

**Queens-**

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes: Mother of Ashfur's kits Coalkit and Blizzardkit

Brookstorm (Brook where Small Fish Swim) - Brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water: Mother of Stormfur's kits Whisperkit, Streamkit, Stonekit

**Elders-**

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

**Notice** that Poppypaw and Spiderleg aren't listed, because they died of whitecough.

Also notice that Daisy is now Daisypetal, and she's a warrior, and that Brook is now Brookstorm, and she had Stormfur's kits.


	6. On the Brink of Battle

Chapter Five- On the Brink of Battle

As Jayfeather's paws touched the island's sandy ground, he breathed in the breezy nighttime air.

He could tell that the trees swayed gently and that the stars overheard twinkled, even though he was blind.

Suddenly a honey sweet voice sounded in his left ear, hailing the presence of Honeytail.

"Hi, Jayfeather." She said shyly, scuffling her paws. "Want to sit next to me and Cindercoat?"

His heart was screaming, _YES! _But his mind told him that he might do something stupid if he sat next to her.

He quickly made up an excuse. "I'm sorry, I told Kestrelflight that I would sit with him and swap medicine cat remedies."

"Oh." Honeytail said, slightly crestfallen. "Alright, maybe next time."  
Before Jayfeather turned towards the other medicine cats, his heart thudded happily in his chest. _Is it possible that Honeytail loves me back?  
_

Jayfeather made his way through the crowd of cats to meet Mothwing, Willowheart, Barkface, Kestrelflight, Littlecloud, and his apprentice Beaverpaw.

With a pang, Jayfeather realized that every clan except Thunderclan had two medicine cats. That was a sure sign of weakness.

His agony lessened when he remembered how one of Brookstorm's kits, Streamkit, was always willing to help him sort herbs and was highly intelligent. _I'll have to talk with Firestar about me training her._

Snapping back to reality, he realized that they were looking at him expectantly.

He waved his tail. "Hi Kestrelflight." He purred. The two medicine cats had become close friends over time.

"Hey Jayfeather!" Kestrelflight replied joyfully. "It's good to see you. How's Hollywhisker?" He was referring to his sister's burning fever, which had only cooled down a few days ago.

"She alright now. I made sure to give her plenty of water, and gave her some feverfew and rest." Jayfeather said.

"Any other hard cases?" Littlecloud asked, settling down on the sandy earth, tucking his paws under him.

"No." Jayfeather said, and then pricking his ears upward he added happily, "But Whitewing gave birth to two kits yesterday. Blizzardkit and Coalkit."

"That's wonderful!" Willowheart said, a purr rumbling in her throat.

"What about you?" Jayfeather asked Kestrelflight.

"Nothing has happened," he said. "But Breezepelt ate some bad fresh-kill and had a bad stomach ache. That mouse-brain." He threw his head back and motioned towards the warrior who was sitting a few feet away. "Also," Kestrelflight said, sadness glimmering in his eyes. "Barkface joined the elders yesterday. He said that he had fulfilled his duties as a medicine cat. I hope he lives many more moons."

"Me too." Jayfeather nodded. "He is a great, wise cat." He suddenly realized that Barkface was only sitting next to the medicine cats because the elders had gathered right next to them.

Suddenly a loud yowl broke out over the mews of cats.

"It is time to start the Gathering." Leopardstar said, her eyes cold. "RiverClan will go first."

"What's wrong with her?" Jayfeather whispered to Willowheart, but she just shook her head in confusion.

"Many, many moons ago," Leopardstar said commandingly. "Riverclan let Thunderclan take shelter in our camp during the fire." She paused, sweeping her gaze around the cats. "Thunderclan has yet to repay this favor."

Suddenly yowls broke out from all the cats of Thunderclan. The Riverclan cats looked shocked, but the Windclan and Shadowclan cats looked amused at the two-clan quarrel.

Jayfeather heard Graystripe shout from the back, "Has Riverclan forgotten that Firestar and I helped Riverclan survive during the famine?"

Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt all yowled in their agreement.

Leopardstar waved her tail for silence. "As if that _isn't _enough. A certain warrior fell in love with one of our most cherished cats, who died giving birth to his kits!"  
The crowd became silent, and they all stared at Graystripe, who looked as though he had just been whipped on the face.

"_Then, _when the ties between these two clans couldn't have gotten more knotted, Hawkfrost, a strong and noble warrior, was killed on Thunderclan territory!"  
Shocked yowls erupted from the crowd of cats. Most of Shadowclan and Windclan didn't know how the cat had died.

"If you'd like to know what happened," Firestar said loudly to the Riverclan leader, even in his brittle weak voice, he found the strength to take charge, "then listen well. Hawkfrost set a trap for me, in my own territory, nearly taking away all my lives. But Brambleclaw came to save me, and in the end had to kill his half-brother, in order to stop him for killing me off for good."

Jayfeather could almost see the dead look in his father's eyes as his leader described what had happened.

"_Lies!_" Leopardstar shrieked. "Who would ever fall for a trap in their own territory? You see, Riverclan? Do you see all the faults that Thunderclan has brought upon us? Taking two of our warriors, not repaying old favors. I have resorted to the lowest, since you haven't admitted the truth."

Jayfeather held his breath before she went on. He could tell that the two clans were on the brink of war.

"In the old days, before Starclan came, the clans had a very simple process. An eye for an eye. A claw for a claw. A warrior for a warrior. If one warrior was killed by another clan, then a warrior from the enemy clan would be killed in return."

Yowls of outrage poured out. Jayfeather sat in shock. Surely Leopardstar wouldn't go as far? But she was.

"Before Starclan, there was death. Unnecessary and troubled deaths. From all five clans." Firestar said soberly.

Jayfeather sat puzzled. There were always _four _clans in the forest. Not _five._

"Those days have passed." Firestar continued without hesitation. "We are stronger without those injustice laws."

"Fine!" Leopardstar spat. "Then die! Riverclan is officially at war with Thunderclan!"


	7. The Meaning of the Prophecy

Chapter Six- The Meaning of the Prophecy

Hollywhisker's eyes were glazed with shock. She unsheathed her claws and sank them into the loose sandy soil in thought.

Why was Leopardstar bringing up all the things that had happened in the past? Hollywhisker personally thought that some things are better left buried. But Leopardstar had just dup them up again!

She glanced around to the reactions that Leopardstar had created.

Onestar looked expressionless, as well as the other WindClan cats, and Blackstar merely looked amused.

Firestar stood tall, his firey pelt gleaming in the dappled moonlight.

"Leopardstar," Firestar shouted, his eyes having a glint of unbelief in them. "Have you realized what you're doing?"

Leopardstar's eyes were ferociously in anger, but she remained painstakingly calm. "Don't try to talk your way out of this one, Firestar."

Firestar returned her harsh gaze. "If it's a war you want, then it will have to be done." He swished his tail, signaling the ThunderClan cats to get to their feet. "Come on, we're leaving. The Gathering is over. Unless, any of you have something to say?"

Onestar and Blackstar shook their heads, and then started to gather their own warriors. Hollywhisker leapt to her feet, and glanced around for her mother. In the crowd of moving cats around her, she couldn't see her mother's ginger pelt.

Hollywhisker sighed. She had wanted to tell her the worries that she had. Suddenly a nudge made her jump nervously.

She turned around to see Berrypelt. Her heart leapt to her throat. She self-conciously licked her ruffled fur. "What is it?" she asked, not able to meet his gaze.

"I just wanted to talk with you." Berrypelt said.

"Alright." Hollywhisker said, her face turning red in embarrassment.

"Don't you think that it's weird that Leopardstar brought this up all of a sudden?" he asked, his head tipped to the side in thought.

Hollywhisker couldn't help feeling disappointed. She thought what he had to say would be more emotional, not political. But she managed to say, "I guess."  
"Why didn't she bring it up before?" Berrypelt asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she just wants trouble." Hollywhisker said.

"Or maybe it's because Leafpool went away, and she thinks we'll be weaker with only one medicine cat." Berrypelt said, and then added strongly. "But Jayfeather is one of the best medicine cats that ThunderClan has ever had."

Hollywhisker brightened. _Finally someone who understands who my brother is without commenting on his blindness._

"Berrypelt, I-I wanted to tell you something…" Hollywhisker said, and then stopped herself. She was rushing things. She didn't even know if he liked her back. "…Nevermind."

"Alright." Berrypelt said a bit puzzled. "Would you like to walk back with me?"

Hollywhisker nodded eagerly. _Maybe he does like me back…._

* * *

The next morning Lionclaw noticed his sister talking enthusiastically with Berrypelt. At first, his pelt bristled in annoyance, and then he reminded himself that his sister could care for herself. But he still watched her cautiously.

He walked over to his brother's den. He poked his head in to see Jayfeather pulling out a thorn from Foxpaw's pad.

"Ouch!!" He squeaked in pain. "That hurt!"

Jayfeather gently put poultice on it. "It will get better, don't worry, Foxpaw. Just tell Brightheart, no more patrols until tomorrow."

Lionclaw marveled his brother's amazing ability of gentleness and knowledge.

"May I come in?" He asked Jayfeather, putting one paw inside.

"Of course." Jayfeather said, not even looking up. After Foxpaw scampered past him, Lionclaw settled down beside his brother.

"So, Jayfeather, what have you been up to?"

"Graystripe had aching joints, Icepaw got a horrible stomachache from a pigeon that was filled with a few grubs, and Fowpaw treaded on a thorn." Jayfeather said.

"Any prophecies?" Lionclaw asked jokingly, and saw his brother stiffen.

"Yes." He said quietly.

For a second, Lionclaw decided that he better not prod farther into his brother's business with his ancestors, but then his brother spoke.

"Yellowfang said,

'_White Ashes will save Thunder and River from meeting tooth and claw,_

_But a price will have to be paid_.'"

Jayfeather turned to him and demanded, "Do you know what that means?"

Lionclaw shook his head, "No-"

"Lionclaw, it means that Whitewing's and Asfur's kits will save ThunderClan and RiverClan from fighting in battle, but a price will have to be paid. Don't you understand, Lionclaw? It means that Coalkit and Blizzardkit will save our clan."

Lionclaw shuffled his paws in the dust. "Jayfeather, why are you telling me this?"  
Jayfeather paused. "I don't know. I just…needed to share it with someone…and…" Then he took a sigh and said, "Lionclaw, StarClan have told me that you are involved in the prophecy as well."

"What?" Lionclaw said, ashtonished. "What would I have to do with this?"

Jayfeather closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't know. I just don't know."


	8. Lionclaw's Prophecy

Jayfeather's words had worried Lionclaw, and he had trouble finding sleep that night. The eerie words of the prophecy kept repeating in his head over and over…

Lionclaw was suddenly surrounded by a strange foggy forest, and blinked his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Lionclaw staggered to his feet, his ears twitching curiously. He took a brief look around and realized, _I must be dreaming…_

Suddenly a blinding light struck him. Lionclaw was forced backwards and then scrambled to his paws quickly. A starry warrior came towards him, his paw steps as light as feathers.

"Greetings." The starry warrior said in a loud, yet gentle tone.

"H-Hello." Lionclaw said, confused. "Where am I?"  
"Somewhere in the vast forests of StarClan." He said nonchalantly.

When Lionclaw remained silent, he continued, "I am Lionheart. I was deputy for a brief time when Firestar was an apprentice."  
Lionclaw dipped his head to show his respect for his ThunderClan ancestor.

Lionheart flicked his tail in a welcoming gesture to follow him. Lionclaw bounded over like a kit, awed by the shininess of his pelt and the rapture in his eyes.

As they walked side by side, Lion beside Lion, the mist cleared before them. Lionheart stopped at the edge of a steep slope and signaled for him to do the same. Lionheart's eyes glimmered. "Look before you. What do you see?"

Lionclaw peered down the slope that had transformed itself into the marshy terrain at horse-place. He saw a swimming sea of sleek and russet fur blended together as they fought each other fiercely.

Lionclaw gasped as he saw his den-mate, Brackenfur digging his claws into a cat's back and then letting out a shriek, as he was counter-struck in the throat by a deathblow. Blackfoot stood over him, triumphant. _Blackclaw! These are RiverClan and ThunderClan cats!_

Lionclaw rushed over to his friend's side, and then let out a shiver as a cat went right _through _him. Blinking, he turned to see Honeytail and Jayfeather leaning over Brackenfur. _It's like I'm dead! They can't see me or hear me!_

As if Lionheart had read his thoughts, he picked his way gracefully down the slope and rested his tail on his shoulder, "No, you are not dead my friend."  
Lionclaw gulped as he watched his brother swath cobwebs over Brackenfur's deep wounds. "What's happening?"

Lionheart lifted his head. "You are seeing what will become of both clans, unless you do something."  
Lionclaw shuddered again as more cats went straight through him. It was Leopardstar and Firestar! They were tumbling down the slope, scratching and biting each other in a flurry of blows and misses. Suddenly Leopardstar hissed, "This is _over_, Firestar." And then slashed her claws down and cut open his throat. Firestar's cry was interrupted by a choking sound. He was coughing up large amounts of blood.

"StarClan can't sew internal wounds, Firestar. Prepare to die. And let it be known that ThunderClan will never intertwine with RiverClan again!"

Her words sent a chill through Lionclaw. He heard a yowl behind him. Spinning around, he saw Honeytail laying beside her father and Jayfeather looking sick. "He's gone!" Honeytail wailed.

Brackenfur dead, Firestar dead, and _no_. Lionclaw's stomach flipped upside down.

Hollywhisker lay on her side, her eyes gazing into no where. She was dead!

Lionclaw whipped around, choking back tears. "This can't be happening! All these dead cats! StarClan _must _do something!"  
Lionheart looked greatly saddened. "No, there is nothing that we can do. But, Lionclaw, it is your destiny to save the clans."

"Me?! What can I do?" Lionclaw asked.

"There is a prophecy, another,

_Lion will strike the river's surprise,_

_Lion will save his kin and clan,_

_Lion will help Honey and Thyme,_

_Only when the cinder burns for the last time_."

"What?" Lionclaw said, puzzled by the ominous words. "What do you mean, Lionheart?"

Lionheart did not reply but his words echoed around the clearing, _Lionclaw, it is your destiny to save the clans…_

**Teehee, this story is going better than I planned. Sorry for the stinky propehcy, I'm not good at poems! But can you guess what it means?**


	9. Surprises

Chapter Eight- Surprises

Hollywhisker woke up that morning, the sunlight striking through the warrior's den and forming pools of warmth on the den floor.

Hollywhisker pushed herself to her paws; she stretched and yawned. She poked Berrypelt in the ribs. "Come on, you lazy badger. Let's go on dawn patrol."

Berrypelt rolled on his side and mumbled, "Don't wanna."

Hollywhisker rolled her eyes and left the warrior's den. She noticed Brookstorm sprawled outside of the nursery, looking content.

"Brookstorm!" Hollywhisker called joyfully, padding over. "You sure look happy."

Brookstorm nodded. "My kits are being made apprentices today." Hollywhisker thought she saw a quick gleam of sadness in her eyes. "I'm going to miss them being so close to me though." She added.

"I'm sure they'll be fast learners." Hollywhisker purred to her.

"They certainly are fast growers." Brookstorm said with amusement in her voice, just as Whisperkit, Streamkit, and Stonekit came scrambling out of the nursery.

"Hollywhisker!" Streamkit said brightly. "Guess what? We're going to be apprentices today!"

Hollywhisker smiled at her. "I know, I think that's great!"

Stonekit turned around to face his brother and sister. "I wonder who are mentors will be."

Whisperkit looked thoughtful, but Streamkit dove straight in, "I want Hollywhisker to be my mentor!"

Hollywhisker laughed uneasily. She didn't like being picked as favorite. "I don't know; I was just made a warrior only about two moons ago." She pointed out.

Streamkit looked upset, so Hollywhisker said, "Maybe my mother could mentor you. She's a lot like me."

Streamkit didn't look as put out anymore, and Stonekit said, "I want Thornclaw to be my mentor! He's so brave."

Streamkit refused to be outdone. "But Squirrelflight is even braver. She traveled all the way to sun-drowned place! And she fought off that badger, remember?"

Hollywhisker marveled at the way Whisperkit was so calm and thoughtful. He reminded her of Brackenfur or Birchfall.

"Okay, kits." Brookstorm said in her smooth accent. "Let's go inside the nursery so that I can groom you before the ceremony."

All the kits, including Whisperkit groaned. Hollywhisker let out a small laugh.

"It's nice to hear you laugh." Said a tired voice. Hollywhisker spun around to see her brother, Lionclaw standing a few fox-lengths away.

_He looks awful! _She thought, her eyes widening. His fur was ruffled and his eyes were dark and haughty, as though he hadn't slept in days.

He took a few unsteady steps towards her. "I haven't heard a laugh in so long. Just yowls and screams."

Hollywhisker looked at her brother with scared eyes. He wasn't being himself.

"What are you talking about?"

Lionclaw looked away. "Nothing."

Hollywhisker narrowed her eyes.

"I've just been having these nightmares." He said, shrugging, but there was a frightened gleam in his eye.

"Maybe you should see Jayfeather." Hollywhisker told her brother cautiously.

"No!" He snapped, and Hollywhisker cringed.

"I'm fine. I don't need help." Lionclaw said, leaving his ruffled sister standing by the nursery.

* * *

Lionclaw angrily tore away at the trunk of a tree, taking all his rage out against it. _It's all Jayfeather's fault,_ he thought. _Ever since he told me about that prophecy, I've been having those nightmares._

Brackenfur dead.

Firestar dead.

Hollywhisker dead.

Mental pictures of them lying on their sides, bleeding to death flashed in front of him. Lionclaw felt hot tears filling his eyes and he began blindly taking his anger out on the old oak tree again.

* * *

Jayfeather sat at the edge of the crowd of ThunderClan cats. _Where is Lionclaw?_ He thought. _He knows that they will be apprenticed today. _

Just as he was about to slip off into the woods and go searching for him, Firestar yowled from the top of High-ledge.

"Today, we gather here to welcome three kits as apprentices." He said proudly, and the clan cats shouted their approval. Jayfeather smiled. Brookstorm's kits were popular among his clan-mates for their being smart and friendly.

Jayfeather glanced back among the trees. _Lionclaw, hurry up. _He thought.

"Streamkit, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Streampaw. Squirrelflight will be your mentor."

Streampaw squealed, "Yes!" And then ducked her head in embarrassment as everyone laughed. She stepped forward nonetheless and Squirrelflight and Streampaw touched noses.

Jayfeather felt slightly saddened. He had been hoping for Streampaw to be his apprentice.

"Squirrelflight, you have learned much from Dustpelt, including bravery, I expect you to pass this onto Streampaw." Squirrelflight's eyes glistened.

Firestar then beckoned for Stonekit to come forward. "Stonekit, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Stonepaw. Thornclaw will be your mentor."

When they had touched noses and moved back into the crowd, his mother prodded Whisperkit forward.

"Whisperkit, until you have earned your medicine cat name, you will be known as Whisperpaw. Jayfeather will be your mentor."

Excitement surged through him. _I have an apprentice after all! _He gently touched noses with Whisperpaw and then they both stepped back.

"Streampaw! Stonepaw! Whisperpaw!" The clan cheered, and Jayfeather felt Whisperpaw feeling embarrassed by the attention.

"Don't be ashamed." Jayfeather told him. "You have every right to be proud."

Jayfeather suddenly sensed Whisperpaw's movement as he lifted his head higher and stared at his new mentor gratefully.

**Okay, I promise that Lionclaw is not crazy. He's just having really bad nightmares.**


	10. Why He was Silent

Jayfeather padded across the forest floor, his pawsteps light.

Whisperpaw was quiet.

Jayfeather was annoyed.

_Does he ever say anything?_

Jayfeather turned to look at Whisperpaw. Well, he couldn't exactly look, but he could sense apprehension coming from him in huge sweeps.

"Whisperpaw, have you ever been out of camp before?" Jayfeather asked his silent apprentice.

Whisperpaw didn't reply.

"Oh, come on, you must have been out at least one time or another." Jayfeather persisted.

Whisperpaw shrugged.

Jayfeather took a deep breath. He would rather have the bright and cheerful Streampaw than Whisperpaw.

"Do you know anything about herbs, or berries?" Jayfeather went on.

Whisperpaw nodded slightly.

"Would you like to learn more?"

He nodded more eagerly.

Jayfeather smiled. He was getting somewhere. "What herbs and berries do you already know?"

Jayfeather was pleased with his question, it was one where Whisperpaw couldn't nod or shake his head. He had to actually answer it.

"Marigold, Horsetail, and Poppy seeds." Whisperpaw said promptly, and then stiffened.

Jayfeather bit back a cry of surprise. Whisperpaw had inherited his mother's deep, flowing accent. Fluently. _He sounds just like a tribe cat! _He marveled.

"Why don't you talk to other cats more?" He asked Whisperpaw.

Whisperpaw paused, and then went on, "I was embarrassed. I thought the others would laugh at me if they heard me."

Jayfeather nudged him gently with his tail. "They don't laugh at your mother."  
Whisperpaw lifted his gaze and looked at him darkly. "Yes, they do. Behind her back."

Jayfeather stepped back in surprise. _I always thought that the cats liked Brookstorm!_

"What type of cats?" He asked tentatively.

"Dustpelt, sometimes, and Spiderleg." He said quietly.

"But how have you learned to talk like the tribe so well? You're brothers and sisters don't, and even Brookstorm's speech is more like a clan cat's now."

Whisperpaw lifted his head. "Every night, the Tribe of Endless Hunting visits me in my dreams."

Jayfeather looked at him worriedly. Whisperpaw had such a strong connection with his warrior ancestors! Even StarClan didn't visit _him_ every night, and he was a fully-fledged medicine cat! _But the real problem is that he's supposed to be in touch with StarClan, not the Tribe of Endless Hunting!_

"Has StarClan ever come to you?"

Whisperpaw nodded. "Twice."

Jayfeather relaxed.

"Well," Jayfeather said. "Let's get on with it. I want to show you what borage looks like."


	11. Cindercoat's Secret

Chapter 10- Cindercoat's Secret

Lionclaw didn't feel like going back to camp that night, so he curled up and fell into an uneasy sleep. He remembered waking up at least seven times before dawn.

He sat up and licked the ruffled fur on his chest.

_The least I could do is figure out this fox-dunged prophecy. Maybe then Lionheart will leave me alone, _Lionclaw sighed to himself.

_Alright, so it said: _

_Lion will strike the river's surprise. _That must mean that RiverClan will try a surprise attack. But since I already know about it, I'll be the one to tell Firestar.

_Lion will save his kin and clan. _Simple enough.

_Lion will Honey and Thyme. _Honey and Thyme? He hadn't a clue.

_Only when the Cinder burns for the last time._ Lionclaw closed his eyes and searched for some relation to Cinder, and then immediately thought of Cindercoat. _Only when the Cinder burns for the last time…?_

"Great StarClan!" Lionclaw couldn't help saying aloud. "Cindercoat is going to die!"

A rustling noise made him spin around in surprise. There standing, glowing in his golden fur, was Lionheart. "Yes, Lionclaw." He said. "And you will be the one to do it."

Lionclaw's heart beat faster. "What do you mean?" He demanded.

Lionheart's face grew grim, yet sympathetic. "You will have to kill her."

Lionclaw's heart leapt to his throat. "No! I can't do that! I'm not a murderer!"

Lionheart didn't reply. He slipped silently back into the bushes.

"Wait!" He yowled. "Stop!" He searched the bushes frantically, but his guidance had gone back to StarClan.

"I'm not a murderer." He said weakly. "I'm not a murderer."

* * *

Hollywhisker was on dawn patrol with Berrytail, Brightheart, and Foxpaw. "Remember to keep a look out for my brother." She told them.

Berrytail said, "Let's hope a fox hasn't got to him."

Hollywhisker's eyes widened and she turned on him. "Really?"

Berrytail flicked his tail across her shoulder. "Only joking." He reassured her.

Hollywhisker's eyes looked hurt. "He's been different lately." Berrytail nuzzled her cheek.

Brightheart shared a significant glance with Foxpaw. "Let's split up," she suggested. "We'll find him faster that way."  
Hollywhisker, who was leading the patrol, nodded. "Alright. That sounds perfect."

"Come on Foxpaw. Let's see if the trees near WindClan are bare yet."

After they had left, Hollywhisker looked up at Berrytail. "Are you sure that a fox or badger hasn't gotten to him?"

Berrytail gave her a gentle nudge. "I'm positive. Besides, if he did run into any foxes or badgers, he would have shown them a thing or two about what a ThunderClan warrior is capable of."

Hollywhisker laughed softly. "Thanks Berrytail." She said, leaning against his shoulder. "You always have the right things to say."

* * *

Lionclaw reached camp just as the dawn patrol was coming back. Hollywhisker rushed over to him, covering him in licks. "Where were you?" she asked frantically. "I was worried."

Lionclaw shrugged her away. "What are you, my mother?"

Hollywhisker looked up at Berrytail, who was beside her, as if to say, _See what I mean?_

Lionclaw started to pad away from them.

"Wait! You haven't told us where you were yet!" Berrytail called to him.

"What? Is it against the warrior code to get away from camp for awhile?" Lionclaw snapped.

"You missed the apprentice ceremony." Hollywhisker said earnestly, and then added, "Whisperpaw is Jayfeather's new apprentice."

Lionclaw didn't know what made him say it, but he blurted out, "That's just _great_! A blind cat teaching a cat that can't speak. ThunderClan really _is_ falling apart; just like Leopardstar said."

Hollywhisker opened and closed her mouth, as if disagreeing with herself whether to say something or not. Finally, she yelled at him, "Firestar is your leader, not that fox-dung Leopardstar!"

"Firestar won't be leader much longer." Lionclaw said coldly, remembering his leader lying in the mud, blood rushing from his throat. He shook his head to clear that sick thought.

"What are you talking about?" Hollywhisker demanded. Then her voice became softer, "You haven't been yourself lately, Lionclaw."

Lionclaw ignored her and walked away.

The rest of the morning, he went on with his warrior duties, as every cat should. _Kill Cindercoat? _He kept asking himself. _StarClan wants me to kill a cat?_

_They must have made a mistake_, he thought determinedly.

But it continued to eat away at him until he went searching for Jayfeather. He found him in his den, sorting herbs.

"What is it Lionclaw?"

He took a deep breath. "StarClan sent me a prophecy."

Jayfeather's ears pricked forward. "Yes, and what did they say?"

Lionclaw held bit back a harsh laugh. "I'm not telling you."

Jayfeather's voice was bitter. "Then why come here at all?"

Lionclaw tipped his muzzle higher. "I need you to tell me something." When his brother didn't respond, he continued, "What can you tell me about Cindercoat?"

He was surprised to see Jayfeather flinch. "Why do you want to know?"

This time he didn't hold back. "Because StarClan wants me to kill her."  
Jayfeather looked up sharply. His blue eyes flashing. "You're sure of this?"

"Yes." Lionclaw replied.

His expression was cold. "Lionclaw, there are certain secrets that medicine cats know. How many lives a leader has, when they themselves will die, and sometimes…sometimes by rare occasion, when a cat has been reincarnated."

Lionclaw took a deep breath. "Are you saying that….Cindercoat is reincarnated?"

Jayfeather turned towards him, his eyes pleading for him to understand. "It was an accident."

"What was an accident?" he asked, confused.

Jayfeather looked at his paws. "I don't know if I should be telling you this, but…when Cinderpelt died, it was at that exact moment that Cinderkit was born. So instead of going to StarClan, she went inside Cinderkit's body."

Lionclaw was still confused. "But what happened to Cinderkit's soul?"

Jayfeather shook his head; for the first time in his life, he looked scared. "Lionclaw…"

He leaned closer to hear his brother.

"…she had no soul."

**Confused? Well, you're supposed to be! Things will be clearer in the next chapter, so stay tuned. : )**

**--MOOsey**


	12. Souls

**So sorry to leave you confused! That was the worst cliffie I've **_**ever**_** made.**

**Onward with the story!**

Chapter Whatever- The Impossible

"What?" Lionclaw sputtered. It seemed so impossible, so completely disturbing that he had to look away from his brother's grim face.

"She had no soul." Jayfeather repeated, his voice weak, breaking off.

"I don't…understand…" Lionclaw said, partly to himself, still not able to meet his brother's gaze.

Jayfeather took a deep, shallow breath. "I have a guess, although it isn't my place." Jayfeather muttered in an edgy tone.

Lionclaw looked up sharply. "I still don't understand." He shook his head, as if to clear it. "This…is beyond anything I've ever heard."

Jayfeather's face turned grim again. "Didn't you listen? To Mousetail when we were kits?"

Lionclaw leaned back. Nursery tails seemed so insignificant to his recent discovery. "Yes. I remember." He said bluntly.

"And do you remember the story, of the cat that went to the Place of No Stars? Tigerstar?" Jayfeather prompted.

"Yes." Lionclaw snorted. "I can't believe we're related to that fox-dung."

"Well…I'm not sure, but Tigerstar might have…I don't know…_stolen_ her soul or something." Jayfeather said, uneasy.

Lionclaw stared through his brother, almost worried. Was his brother insane? Or was he insane, for believing him? "How?" he asked, in a small voice.  
Jayfeather looked uncomfortable. "There was this _old _story that Squirrelflight told us. I don't think you were listening. You and Hollywhisker never paid attention."

Lionclaw shot a dirty look at his brother.

Jayfeather tried to rephrase it. "Okay, you did, but not like me." he said quickly, a note of impatience in his voice. "In that story, Squirrelflight said that in StarClan, before kits were born, they would…take a part of them and place it in the kit…just as they were born."

Lionclaw shook his head again. "I still don't get it." He said earnestly. "And I'm starting to think you're losing it." Jayfeather snorted and looked away. "Listen for once, why don't you?"

They stared at each other from across the den, both glaring. And then his brother spoke again.

"They took a part of them, wisdom, eagerness, patience, and even ignorance was placed in the kits." Jayfeather continued as if there hadn't been an interruption. "I think…but I'm not entirely sure, that the soul that StarClan made for Cinderit wasn't put in because of the interruptions. Because there wasn't room left."

Lionclaw tilted his head to the side and waited for his brother to continue.

"Tigerstar had been putting together a soul too. And if I'm not mistaken, I'm sure that Hawkfrost or Darkstripe helped him. I think he was putting the 'bad' soul in Cinderkit when Cinderpelt's soul was accidently placed in there as well, and it got crowded…there wasn't any room for StarClan to put their soul."

Lionclaw hung onto every word, more and more convinced that his brother might be getting sick. "But you said, 'She had no soul.' But if Tigerstar and Cinderpelt's soul was in it, technically there _was _a soul in it."

"I don't think you understand. It wasn't a genuine soul. Just a recycled one and an evil one. _Cinderkit didn't have her own soul_." Jayfeather said, his last words leaving a dangerous resounding echo.

"So…" Lionclaw said tentatively. "That doesn't mean she's evil. Cindercoat is perfectly nice. _More _than nice actually."

Jayfeather nodded. "I think that's because Cinderpelt was fighting for this kit to be good. I think that Tigerstar's part hadn't acted…until now. I think that finally Cinderpelt's grip is loosening, her strength breaking. She can't hold on forever."

Lionclaw looked devastated. "That's why StarClan wants me to kill her. Because Tigerclaw's soul is acting through her." He closed his eyes. "Jayfeather what do I do? I'm not cold-blooded."  
Jayfeather licked him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry." He replied sadly. "I don't think that you have a choice. Lion will save the clan…"

Lionclaw's head snapped up, surprised. "You heard the prophecy too?"  
"No. But I believe that you will. Even if it hurts, remember that you will be doing the right thing." Jayfeather reassured him quietly.

Lionclaw shook his head. His words came out choked, and they even surprised himself. "But I love her."

Jayfeather leaned back, his eyes filling with something unknown. "I'm sorry, Lionclaw. I can't help you. This is your problem now."

Lionclaw didn't understand. His brother had sounded angry at the mention of love. A forbidden love that could never occur. Because he had to kill her.

"I'm not going to do it." Lionclaw said more strongly, his head throbbing. "I can't, Jayfeather! I'm not a killer!"

"I already told you that I can't help you!" Jayfeather shouted in return. "I don't want to be apart of this."  
"Coward." Lionclaw hissed.

Jayfeather launched suddenly at him, knocking him into the dirt. For a medicine cat, he was surprisingly strong.

"I'm not a coward!" Jayfeather yowled.

"You are for not wanting to do anything with a murder! Well, you can't change back time. You've already helped me."

Jayfeather's eyes glazed over. "You aren't really going to do it, are you?"

Lionclaw had trouble breathing. Jayfeather still had his claws on his chest, and the deed he had to do hung over his head. "I have to." He said, his voice pitiful. "I don't have a choice.


	13. Unveiling the Prophecy

Chapter 11- Unveiling the Prophecies 

"Hollywhisker!" cried out an unfamiliar voice. She was lying under Highrock, sharing tongues with Berrypelt. Craning her head around, she was surprised to see Whisperpaw standing a few tail-lengths below them.

"Come quick!" Whisperpaw said, ignoring her shock of hearing his voice.

"What happened?" She demanded as she leapt down from the rocky ledge. Berrypelt followed, looking concerned.

"I was bringing in some borage from the forest and I saw Jayfeather attack Lionclaw! I heard them arguing before I came in." He was quivering nervously.

"What were they arguing about? Do you know?" When Whisperpaw shook his head quickly, Hollywhisker rushed past him and skidded at the entrance of Jayfeather's den.

Pausing at the opening, she was greeting by the ragged voice of her brother, "I have to. I don't have a choice." _Is Jayfeather forcing him to do something? _Hollywhisker thought, and then pushed her way through the bramble entrance.

Lionclaw was lying on the ground, having trouble breathing, and Jayfeather was on top of him, his claws tightened over his chest.

"Jayfeather!" Hollywhisker yowled. "Get off of him!"

Startled, Jayfeather obeyed, loosening his claws from his brother's pelt and stepping away from him. Lionclaw gasped for air, quaking uncontrollably.

Hollywhisker spun around to face Jayfeather. "What is the meaning of this?" She yelled.

Jayfeather looked utterly heartbroken. "If I told you," he said quietly, "you wouldn't believe me."

"What-?" Hollywhisker was cut off as Jayfeather pushed past her, his face unreadable.

Lionclaw got to his feet and uneasily shook the dust off his pelt. "Don't blame him." He murmured. "He was just trying to stop me."

"From doing what?" She asked. "Tell me what's going on, _right now_, Lionclaw."

He simply ignored her and stalked past, sighing so heavily it seemed as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Hollywhisker started after him, and then decided against it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lionheart what do I do? I love her." Lionclaw asked.

He was in the forest again, looking desperately for Lionheart, or anyone from StarClan, to help him.

"You have to kill her before Tigerstar's collected soul acts, Lionclaw." Lionheart's deep voice rang around the clearing. "StarClan has foreseen greater deaths occurring if Cindercoat's does not happen."

Lionclaw stared intently at him, pleading for him to say that it was all right. That he didn't need to. That another cat could do it. There was no reassurance, however, and Lionclaw knew what he must do.

"Thank you for coming, Lionheart." Lionclaw said, dipping his head.

"You know that I wish it could be any other way." He responded, his eyes softer, grieving for the life that was to be ended.

"Where will Cinderpelt's soul go?" He asked.

Lionheart let a smile show. "She will finally join StarClan's ranks."

So, knowing that Cinderpelt's soul would at last be put at peace, Lionclaw padded back to camp with a lighter heart.

The next morning, a frightened yowl split the crisp, early leaf-bare air. Lionclaw was woken suddenly to see cats crouching around Cindercoat's limp and lifeless body.

It had been very clean, and quiet. He had killed her in her sleep, after forcing death berries down her throat. She had felt no pain, he was sure, but he knew that the clan would surely be hurt by their loss.

Brackenfur pushed past the crowd of cats and let out a cry of distress when he saw his daughter. Sorreltail too, was equally in pain, tears trickling down the side of her face.

Lionclaw got to his paws, swaying slightly, and fought against the crowd until he was out in the clearing. What he saw made his blood run cold.

Honeytail was leaning against Jayfeather, sobbing. Jayfeather's voice was dripping with obvious care. Honeytail's face was buried in his chest, tears flowing down her face, and Jayfeather's face was etched with fierce love and the desire to protect her.

"Jayfeather!" He managed to say, his eyes wide with alarm. His brother looked up and the look in his sightless eyes told him one thing; _I love her and nothing you say can tear us apart._

Immediately he understood. _Lion will help Honey and Thyme._

Honeytail and Jayfeather, he was positive. He was thyme because he was a medicine cat. And they were in love.

How could he help them? Their love must be true and, of course, StarClan accepted their love because they had sent him this prophecy in the first place.

Would he help them face the clan? He knew there would be disapproval. He would help ThunderClan realize that their fate was not against their ancestors, but existing by them.

Lionclaw gave his brother a nod of consent, and he knew that the prophecy was starting to unveil itself.

**YAY! Is it starting to make sense? I sure hope so.**


	14. Consolation

YAY! Update time! -Moosey Chapter 14 – Consolation

Coalkit peeked outside with Blizzardkit hiding behind him. 

"What do you see?" Blizzardkit whispered earnestly. 

Coalkit silenced her with a swish of his tail; his bright blue eyes glowed with adventure. "Stick by me, and keep quiet!" he hissed.

He stepped out slowly from the den, and then turned back as his sister said nervously, "We're gonna get caught! We'll be in _so _much trouble!"

"Shush!" Coalkit said, his back arching with annoyance. "Do you want them to hear us? Then we really _are _going to get caught!"

Firestar had called a Clan meeting, which they hadn't been allowed to attend. Coalkit had suggested sneaking out, and before Blizzardkit had thought it was a good idea, but now she was acting like a…well, a kit! 

"We're warriors, remember? Not kits! Now stop acting like one and be _quiet_!" Coalkit said, and finally Blizzardkit was silent. 

They crept past some warriors who were facing the Highledge and hid in the empty apprentices' den. 

"I know that you are all alarmed, as am I." Firestar was saying. "But for StarClan's sake calm down!" 

"Honeytail shouldn't be with Jayfeather!" Dustpelt spat angrily. "Has every medicine cat in ThunderClan gone mad? First Leafpool, and now him!" He pointed his tail accusingly at Jayfeather, who was sitting beside Honeytail at the base of the Highledge. 

"I'm not mad, nor am I unfaithful to StarClan!" Jayfeather yowled back defensively, leaping to his paws. His sightless eyes glinted with unmasked hatred. Honeytail, who was by his side, murmured something in his ear and he sat back down with difficulty. 

"What about the warrior code?" Sorreltail said, rather quietly. "Have you any respect for that?" Obviously she didn't approve of her daughter being with the ThunderClan medicine cat, but at least she wasn't as upset as Dustpelt. 

"What's happening?" Coalkit asked Blizzardkit. 

"Jayfeather likes Honeytail!" Blizzardkit squeaked knowingly, but her eyes held surprise. 

"Wait, but he's a medicine cat!" Coalkit protested.

"Exactly." Blizzardkit replied, her voice slightly saddened. She let out a soft sigh. "A forbidden love." 

Coalkit rolled his eyes and pricked his ears forward again to the crowd.

"What exactly are you saying I should do?" Firestar said, his voice weary. "They are in love. And it is strong." 

"Make them leave!" Mousefur proclaimed. "Better off where Leafpool and Crowfeather are then with us!"

Jayfeather and Honeytail looked stricken at the elder's words. "Leave?" Honeytail croaked. "But my life is with ThunderClan!" 

"And your heart is with Jayfeather." Birchfall said; his eyes shadowed with a shock. He actually felt as if he was being broken inside. "But, Honeytail, you can't be his mate!"

"Tell me why!" Honeytail proclaimed. "Lionclaw has just told you, StarClan has accepted out love. It is wrong to cage a heart, and they now understand that."

"So, the real question is," Jayfeather murmured just loud enough for the kits to hear, "if the _clan_ accepts us." 

The clearing was silent until Hollywhisker said, "I believe their love is true. We should accept this as is and move on. We can't stop them from longing for each other."

Brambleclaw nodded. "If this is what my son wants, then for StarClan's sake, I will let him be." 

Mutters of agreement rose up from the crowd, and Lionclaw, who was at the bottom of Highledge, appeared triumphant.

"Wow!" Coalkit said, his eyes wide. "I'm glad we snuck out. We would have missed the excitement!" 

"Oh, we wouldn't want that." 

Coalkit and Blizzardkit spun around, their wide kit eyes sheepish. "I'm really sorry Ashfur, we-"

"Were not doing as your mother told you to do." Ashfur's voice was hard, but his eyes glinted with amusement. "Go back to the nursery. This meeting is for warriors and apprentices."

"Can we please stay?" Blizzardkit begged. 

Ashfur hesitated and then reluctantly agreed that they could stay until the end.

"Yay!" Coalkit cried, and they bounced around, happy of getting their way.

"Keep silent, though." Ashfur said. "Please don't try to be a nuisance." They both nodded and tried to remain still.

"We have another account of business." Firestar said. "Cindercoat's body will need to be buried after this meeting. I need a group of warriors who are willing to bury her." 

"Why aren't the elders doing it, as accustomed?" Ferncloud asked, confused.

"Mousefur is very ill, she is too weak to do it. And Longtail cannot do it himself." Firestar said softly.

"I will go." Squirrelflight volunteered, and Brambleclaw and Ferncloud volunteered as well. 

"The last matter of business is that we should start preparing for leaf-bare. It can't be far off." Firestar said. "I would like extra patrols issued so that we can store up on our prey. Conservation is key."

Brambleclaw nodded in agreement, but grumbles issued from around Coalkit as warriors complained of extra patrols. 

After their father herded the two kits back into the nursery, Blizzardkit's eyes were shining thoughtfully. "Poor Honeytail. She's lost all her littermates, hasn't she? First Molekit, then Poppypaw, and now Cindercoat. She must feel awfully lonely."

Coalkit tipped his black head to the side in wonder. "That's true. I never thought of that before." 

"I hope she's my mentor. She's so brave." Blizzardkit sighed.

"But she betrayed the warrior code! Weren't you listening?" Coalkit protested.

"Weren't _you _listening? Lionclaw said that StarClan approves." 

"What if Lionclaw is lying? He scares me." He hated to admit being scared of anything, but Lionclaw's presence left him with shivers. 

Little did he know, the golden warrior would one day save his life, and the life of the entire clan. 


End file.
